User blog:ReyesRebels/Red October Crew vs. U-571 Raiders
The Red October Crew, the Soldiers of the undetecable russian submarine vs The U-571 Raiders, The American Sub trying to steal a german encoder An intense battle underneath the waves Who Is DEADLIEST!? Battle ends April 16th. North Atlantic Ocean. 02100 hours. Captain Marko Ramius, captain of The Red October is sailing to the United States Marko ramius decided to defect. He planned on seeing Montana, he disliked the soviet union. His men were technically still loyal but they still obeyed their captain. One of the captains men, Slavin approached him. “We shall reach America in no time.” said Slavin. “very well.” Said The captain. U-571 submarine The captain of U-571 looked at the radar. “These commie pieces of Shit think they can come to our country. Well F--- that, I shall show them.” The crew started cheering. “ full steam ahead” he ordered. Kamarov looked at the radar. It showed another Submarine was approaching fast. Kamarov yelled for Captain Ramius. “captain! We have an unidentified ship in the waters!” “fear not Kamarov” replied the captain. We shall Radio them U-571 “gotcha now ya commie bastards!” shouted the American navigator, looking through the periscope. “captain, we have a radio transmission from the enemy ship.” Shouted the radio man. The captain cleared all the static and listened. “this is Marko ramius of the ship, Red October. We understand you are following us. We mean no harm.” The captain looked around. “Who’s he foolin’ Yeah right! Launch torpedoes at enemy ship.” They launched a torpedo. It hit the red October and killed one of The men in the room. ROC:1234 Uboat:12345 “they are attacking!” shouted Kamarov. “fire all weapons. The Red October launched 2 torpedoes. One met their mark and left a huge on in the front. ROC:1234 UBOAT:1234 “shit” said the captain. Prepare to board ship. The red October tried to flee, and submerged on top of the water. The U-571 did the same and disembarked on a Patrol boat. They sneaked on to the ship, leaving the rest of the crew behind. The captain sees a Russian soldier and shoots him with a P38. ROC:123 UBOAT: 1234 Kamarov and slavin head out with PPsh-41s at the ready. “Keep steady.” Said Slavin. Slavin turns the corner and it shot by the intruding crew member. However, it is non-lethal and Kamarov fires a few rounds off. As the U-boat crew member shoots back with his Thompson, he feels a pain in his chest. I tfelt like a white hot sledgehammer was pounding him right in the chest. He grabbed his chest in pain and when he went to reload, there was blood on his hands. He got another two shots. One hitting his temple, another in the liver. He fell like a ton of bricks Uboat:123 ROC:123 His buddy seeing this shoots slavin four times with his P38. Slavin fell down, and as he tried to crawl away. He was shot in the Butt(ow) and died. ROC:12 UBOAT: 123 Kamarov retreats into a bathroom. The Uboat sailor thinks he went into the radar room. As he enters. He is shot in the back 5 times by Ramius. He hits a wall and slowly slides down, leaving a trail of blood. “looks like someone slipped in their tea.” Says captain Ramius. ROC;12 UBOAT:12 In the Bathroom kamarov Hides out and hears footsteps outside. The Uboat soldier is checking the bathroom. He dosen’t see kamarov and walks away. He enters the boiler room, hoping to set off the charges. Before he can however kamarov unloads five PPSH-41 rounds. Two hitting the Uboat member. But they are non-lethal. One in the arm another scraped the ear. He rushes at Kamarov and prepares to grapple However Kamarov Grabs his arm and pushes him up against a boiler. It burns him a bit and he screams. Kamarov Knees him, then turns him around and uppercuts him. The Uboat member turns around and falls. Kamarov Picks up his walther P38 and shoots him twice. Uboat:1 Roc:12 The Uboat captain is still in the sub. He waits for his men but two torpedoes come right at him. Both miss. He fires a G7 and it hits red October in the front, severely damaging it. The red October goes into deeper waters. And has many machine gun bullets riddle it. Finally, it turns around, after taking another torpedoe his, it fires two more torpedoes. U-571 sinks. The captain aborts and exits his ship. As he swims back up, Ramius and the remaining men are waiting for him. “are you going to surrender?” asked Ramius. “no” answered U-571’s captain. “I’d rather die for my country. Ramius cocks his gun. “you will die for our country” bang. U-571:0 ROC:12 Category:Blog posts